Captain Tsubasa
Italia 1 | first = July, 1989 | last = July, 1990 | runtime = | episodes = 13 | episode_list = }} , also known as 'Flash Kicker,"Flash Kicker." Animax India. June 30, 2007. Retrieved on July 23, 2009. is a popular long running Japanese comic book, animation, and video game series, originally created by Yōichi Takahashi in 1981. The series mainly revolves around the sport of Association football. The story focuses on the adventures of a Japanese youth soccer team and its football captain , whose name literally translates to "Big Sky Wings". The series is characterized by dynamic football moves, often stylish and implausible. The plot focuses on Tsubasa's relationship with his friends, rivalry with his opponents, training, competition, and the action and outcome of each football match. The Captain Tsubasa comic book series was originally serialized in Shueisha's Weekly Shōnen Jump comic book magazine between 1981 and 1988, spanning a total of 37-''tankōbon'' volumes. It was continued onto a sequel, Captain Tsubasa: "World Youth" Saga, which was serialized between 1994 and 1997 in Shōnen Jump, spanning 18 volumes, and another sequel, entitled Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002, which was serialized between 2001 and 2004 in Weekly Young Jump, which spanned 15 volumes. The comic is still running, with the latest sequel entitled Captain Tsubasa: Golden-23, serialized in Weekly Young Jump from 2005 to currently. The original Captain Tsubasa comic series was adapted soon into an TV animation series, produced by Tsuchida Pro, whose first season premiered in Japan on the TV Tokyo network between 10 October 1983 and 27 March 1986. This first series tells only the synopsis of the first 25 volumes. Four animated movies followed soon, between 1985 and 1986, continuing the storyline. In 1989 a new animation series, entitled Shin Captain Tsubasa, was produced by Shueisha and CBS Sony Group inc. and spanned 13 OAV. Shin captain Tsubasa tells the comic book's synopsis from volume 25 to volume 36. The animation series was followed soon after into a second sequel, entitled Captain Tsubasa J, produced by Nippon Animation, Studio Gallop, which aired between October 21, 1994 and December 22, 1995 in Japan on the Fuji Television network and spanned 47 episodes, as well an OVA series, Captain Tsubasa: Holland Youth, which was published in 1994. The animated series was continued on further into a third sequel, Captain Tsubasa: Road to Dream, also known as Captain Tsubasa ~ Road to 2002, the latest animated adaptation of the series, produced by Group TAC and Madhouse Studios, which aired in Japan between October 7, 2001 and October 6, 2002. All of the versions of the Captain Tsubasa animated series has been broadcast by the animation satellite television network, Animax, across its original network in Japan and later across its respective networks worldwide, including East Asia, Hong Kong, Southeast Asia, South Asia, and other regions. It has also been broadcast across several other regions over the world, including South America, Europe and the Middle East. The success of the series also spurred several Nintendo Super Famicom video game adaptations. Enoki Films holds the United States license to Captain Tsubasa, under the title Flash Kicker. Storyline Captain Tsubasa Tsubasa Ozora is a young Japanese Elementary school student who is deeply in love with soccer and dreams of one day winning the FIFA World Cup for Japan. He lives together with his mother in Japan, while his father is a seafaring captain who travels around the world. Tsubasa Ozora is known as the Soccer no Moshigo which translates as "heaven-sent child of soccer". When he was only barely a year old, he was almost run over by a rushing bus while playing with a soccer ball. However, Tsubasa had held the ball in front of him which served as a cushion for most of the impact. The force of the bump blew him away, but he was able to right himself over again with the ball. Hence, Tsubasa Ozora's motto of "The ball is my friend". Ever since he was little, he always went out with a soccer ball. His mother now having concluded that he was indeed born only to play soccer. At a very young age, Tsubasa Ozora already has amazing speed, stamina, dribbling skills and shotpower, astounding anyone who sees him play. At the beginning of the story, both of them move to the city of Nankatsu, a town well-known for their talented high school soccer teams, and where Tsubasa meets Ryo Ishizaki, a soccer-loving young student who often sneaks out from his mother's public bathrooms and chores in order to play soccer, Sanae Nakazawa (also known as Anego), his future wife, a young enthusiastic girl who also loves soccer and helps cheer the Nankatsu High team on, and Genzo Wakabayashi, a highly talented young goalkeeper whom he soon challenges to a game in Nankatsu's annual Sports Festival. He also meets Roberto Hongo, one of the best Brazilian soccer players, who is a friend of Tsubasa's father, and who arrives in Japan and starts living with Tsubasa and his mother. Roberto becomes a mentor to Tsubasa and helps him to harness his soccer skills, convincing him to join Nankatsu Elementary and its fledgling high school soccer team, which Roberto coaches later as he passes his techniques onto Tsubasa. Tsubasa also meets Taro Misaki, who has travelled around Japan due to his father's job and soon joins Nankatsu, and the two become the best of friends in both the pitch and real life, forming a partnership soon to be renowned as the "Golden Duo" or "dynamic duo" of Nankatsu. Soon Tsubasa and his Nankatsu team start taking on the best of high school soccer, meeting such talented players as Kojiro Hyuga, Ken Wakashimazu, Jun Misugi, Hikaru Matsuyama, and many others. His Nankatsu squad wins numerous youth national championships, and wins the U-16 World Championships for Japan, before leaving the country to play in Brazil. World Youth Tsubasa leaves Japan for Brazil, and starts playing, with his mentor Roberto as the manager, for São Paulo[http://www.starcomics.com/manga_popup.php?id=2614 Captain Tsubasa ~ World youth volume 2], Star Comics official website (F.C. Brancos in the anime[http://www.enokifilmsusa.com/library/capt_tsubasa.htm Captain Tsubasa ~ Road to Dream anime synopsis], Enoki Films official website) , in Brazil's premier professional league, Campeonato Brasileiro Série A, winning the final against Flamengo (F.C. Domingos in the anime), 4-3. While in Brazil, Tsubasa gets to meet several talented Brazilian players, such as his teammate and roommate Pepe, who comes from a humble background, and Flamengo star striker Carlos Santana, a prodigious talent. Enthusiastic football-loving youngster Shingo Aoi, whom Tsubasa once played against while in the high school national championships, leaves Japan to play football in Italy, where he hopes to play for a major Italian professional team. After arriving in Italy, however, Shingo gets tricked by a man who gives him fraudulent promises of getting him selected for an Italian team, but after Shingo is taken to a badly-furnished field, the man runs away, stealing all his money in the process. Shingo realizes that he is swindled, and tries hard to get his money back, doing such jobs as shoeshining, and his enthusiastic attitude catches the eye of one of the coaches of Inter Milan (Intina in the CTJ Anime), who sign him to play for their squad as an attacking midfielder. The Japan's youth side plays the first phase of AFC Youth Championship without Taro Misaki, Makoto Soda, Hiroshi Jito, Shun Nitta, the Tachibana brothers Masao and Kazuo, and Kojiro Hyuga. After Tsubasa, Wakabayashi and Shingo join the team, it defeats Thailand 5-4 after being 4-1 down at one stage. In the second phase Japan beats Uzbekistan 8-1, China 6-3 and Saudi Arabia 4-1. In the semifinals Japan beats Iraq 3-0. The Japanese win the Asia Youth title beating South Korea 2-0 and qualifying for the FIFA World Youth Championship. In the first phase Japan defeats Mexico 2-1, Uruguay 6-5 and Italy 4-0. In the quarterfinals, they beat Sweden 1-0 and Netherlands 1-0 in the semifinal. The Japanese win in the "Great Final" the World Youth Championship, defeating Brazil 3-2 after extra time with Tsubasa scoring a hat-trick and the golden goal despite the fact that Brazil used a new player at the extra time called Natureza, who became the third person to score a goal on Wakabayashi from outside the goal area - the first being Karl Heinz Schneider of Germany, and second being Sho Shunko of China. Tsubasa moves from São Paulo to F.C. Barcelona(FC Catalunya in the anime), in the Spanish Liga, after the end of the FIFA World Youth Championship final, taking his childhood friend and now wife, Sanae. He asked her out before moving to Brazil, and the couple maintained a long-distance relationship before he proposed to her after the World Youth Championship. Road to 2002 While Tsubasa moves from São Paulo (Brancos in the anime) to BarcelonaCaptain Tsubasa, Barca hero in Japan, FC Barcelona official website(Catalunya in the anime), Kojiro Hyuga is bought by Juventus (F.C. Piemonte in the anime). Tsubasa plays very well in training, displaying all his skills, but the Dutch coach Van Saal (Edward in the anime, inspired by Louis van Gaal, who coached Barcelona at the time) demotes him to FC Barcelona B, the reserve team that plays in the second division, because Tsubasa and Rivaul (inspired by Rivaldo) cannot play together whilst Rivaul holds a key position for playmaking. Meanwhile, Kojiro Hyuga plays for his first game for Juventus (Piemonte in the anime) against Parma in the Italian Serie A, but does not score because of his physical imbalance. Juventus coach Carlo Monetti replaces him with David Trezeguet (David Tresaga in the anime), who scores the winning goal as Juventus beat Parma 1-0. In Germany, Genzo Wakabayashi and his Bundesliga team, Hamburger SV (Grunwald in the anime version), play against Bayern Munich (Routburg in the anime version), led by Karl Heinz Schneider. Wakabayashi makes many great saves, impressing players and coaches from both teams. But in an attempt to win at the final moment despite the coach's decision to aim for a draw, Wakabayashi left the goal area to take a free kick shoot that was stopped at the last second, which give Bayern a chance to counter attack on an undefended goal, allowing them to win 2-1. In Spain the liga championship begins and the match between Barcelona (led by Rivaul) and Valencia (San Jose in the anime) (who have just bought Tsubasa's old rival Carlos Santana) ends 2-2. Tsubasa watches the match from the tribune (in the anime version Tsubasa plays as a substitute in the match and scores a goal). In the 2nd stage of the Japanese J. League, Júbilo Iwata, led by Misaki, Gon Nakayama (inspired by real player Masashi Nakayama), Ishizaki and Urabe, defeat the Urawa Red Diamonds led by Igawa and Sawada, 2-1. In other J. League matches, F.C. Tokyo, led by Misugi, draws 1-1 with Consadole Sapporo, led by Matsuyama.Franch resume of Chapter 62 In Italy, Hyuga and Aoi are bought respectively by Reggiana and Albese. In Spain, Tsubasa plays three matches with FC Barcelona B and he records 12 goals and 11 assists in three matches. Tsubasa is inserted in the Barcelona lineup because of an injury of his rival Rivaul and the disastrous results of the Barça (one point in four matches), and plays the Súper Clásico against Real Madrid, who have just bought his old rival Natureza. Tsubasa ends the match with three goals and three assists and Barcelona wins 6-5. Go For 2006 This is the epilogue of Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002. It is composed of five chapters. This manga follows Kojiro Hyuga and Shingo Aoi in Italy. In this manga, Kojiro Hyuga was loaned out to AC Reggiana while Shingo Aoi was loaned out to Albese. Kojiro Hyuga makes a hard training and he makes his debut scoring a hat-trick.Franch resume of Chapter 5 Golden-23 While Tsubasa plays for Barcelona against Real Valladolid, recording a goal and an assist in a 2-0 win, the 23 players of Japan's U-22 national team ("The Golden-23") are convoked to play two friendly matches against Denmark and Nigeria. Two futsal players, Kazami and Furukawa, join the national team and display great skills, scoring two goals in a training match. Meanwhile, the Japan U-20 side led by Takeshi Sawada win the AFC Youth Championship, defeating South Korea 6-5 on penalty kicks in the final. In Brazil, Minato Gamo, the former coach of the U-20 national team, tries unsuccessfully to convince Soga, a Japanese player who plays in Vasco da Gama, to join the national team. Tsubasa's wife Sanae informs him that she is pregnant. In Japan the match with Denmark begins. At the end of the match Japan-Denmark Japan defeats Denmark 4-2 (scorers: Misaki (J), Haas (D), Nitta (J), Nitta (J), Matsuyama (J), Haas (D)). In Germany Hamburger SV plays a Bundesliga match and Genzo Wakabayashi isn't in the line up because of the bad relationship with the coach Zeeman, starting rumors that Wakabayashi will leave Hamburger SV. A lot of teams were interested in signing Wakabayashi such us ACF Fiorentina, A.S. Roma, Bayern Munich and Werder Bremen. Minato Gamo meanwhile wants to convince Igawa, a player who can play in all the roles (Goalkeeper, Defender, Midfielder, Forward), to join the national team. In Spain FC Barcelona plays a liga match against Real Betis and Tsubasa scores two goals and makes an assist for Rikaar. In Japan Genzo Wakabayashi joins the national team. The match Japan-Nigeria begins and Nigeria plays very well. It has two champions Ochado (that plays in Paris SG) and Bobang (that plays with Shingo Aoi in Albese). After some minutes from the beginning of the match Nigeria has the first great opportunity to score the first goal in the match with a penalty kick but the Japanese goalkeeper Genzo Wakabayashi saves in corner kick. Wakabayashi saves another shot and makes an assist for Ken Wakashimazu who scores a goal with an overhead kick. However Nigeria scores two goals with Bobang and Ochado. Nigeria at the end of the first half is winning 2-1. Meanwhile Minato Gamo convinces Gakuto Igawa to join the national team. The second half begins, the Japan attacks and during the injury time Misaki scores the equalizing goal. The match ends 2-2. In Spain Barcelona wins 3-2 the match against Valencia led by Carlos Santana In Japan, the match Japan-Paraguay begins, at the end Japan defeats Paraguay 3-0(scorers: Gakuto with his Bullet Shoot, Wakashimazu with a Jumping Head, Nitta with a Running Volley Shoot). In Spain, Barcelona plays against Atlético de Madrid, this team is very good and Fersio Torres (inspired by Fernando Torres) quickly scores a goal. But Barcelona replies quickly and Tsubasa scores a goal with his famous Overhead Kick and another goal with a Twin Shoot Tsubasa-Rivaul. The Asia qualifications begins and Japan beats Malaysia (6-0 for the first match and 5-0 for the return match), Thailand (2-0 for the first match, 3-0 for the return match), and Bahrain (score unknown for the first match and 5-0 for the return match) and qualifies to the third round. In the third round Japan beats Vietnam 5-0, draws against Saudi Arabia 1-1 and loses against Australia 3-1. Standings after Day 3 (of 6): Australia 9; Japan and Saudi Arabia 4; Vietnam 0. Only the first classified is admitted to Olympic Games. In the Day 4, Japan defeats Saudi Arabia 2-0. Unfortunately, Australia defeats Vietnam 5-0. In Day 5, Japan defeats Vietnam 4-0 and Australia draws against Saudi Arabia 1-1. Standings after Day 5 (of 6): Australia 13; Japan 10; Saudi Arabia 5; Vietnam 0. In the last day Japan plays against Australia. If Japan defeats Australia 3-0, 4-1, 5-2, 6-3 etc. qualifies to Olympic Games. If Japan wins 3-1, 4-2, 5-3 etc. plays a playoff against Australia. The match against Australia begins and Japan scores the first goal of the match with Tachibana brothers's skylab hurricane; unfortunately Tachibana brothers gets injured and are substituted by Wakashimazu and Nitta. Nitta scores another goal. Japan tries to score the third goal but unfortunately all their shots hit the bar or are saved by the goal keeper. In the second half Australia scores the goal of 2-1 but Japan reacts and scores two goals (scorers: Igawa and Misaki). Japan wins 4-1 and qualifies to Olympic Games. Kaigai Gekito in Calcio One-shot released in Japan in 2009. It's composed by 24 chapters. This one-shot tells the Serie C-1 match between Reggiana and Albese. This match is the challenge between the tiger Kojiro Hyuga (Reggiana) and The Prince of the Sun Shingo Aoi (Albese). Hyuga scores two goals in the first half, showing to be strongly improved in physical game. However in the second half, Albese reacts and scores two goals. Hyuga eventually scores the victory goal in the last minute, allowing his team to be promoted into Serie B. Albese is disappointed for its defeat because they wrongly think that Albinoleffe won against Ravenna and overtook them in standings. Actually Albinoleffe lost 2-1 to Ravenna, and this means that both Reggiana (1st) and Albese (2nd) are promoted. Both teams celebrate their promotion. Kaigai Gekito En La Liga This one-shot started in February 2010, in order to celebrate the series' 30th Anniversary. It tells the return match between Barcelona and Real Madrid. And then from there on seven more chapters are added in which first two goals from barca been rejected by the refree. Characters Players Japanese ''' *'Seiyu': Yoku Ogai (Captain Tsubasa, Captain Tsubasa J (young), Shin Captain Tsubasa), Kikuko Inoue (Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (young)), Nozomu Sasaki (Captain Tsubasa J (adult)), Tomokazu Seki (Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (adult)) *'Date of birth:' 28 July *'National team jersey number:' #10 *'Position:' Mid-fielder *'Nickname:' Heaven Sent Child of Soccer, Soccer Genius, Field Samurai *Tsubasa, the title character, is a boy whose was destined to become a born football player. His name translates to “Wings”. His love and dedication towards the game is truly great. With his cheerful and positive personality, he overcomes many hardships in his quest to become a world-class star player. He made many friends every where he goes; even some ill-tempered players are fascinated by his friendliness. All his shots were powerful and his techniques are unique and were difficult to follow. The name Ozora can also be romanized as Ohzora (as used in some video games), Oozora (as used in some English translations) or Ōzora (as used in traditional Hepburn), although the official romanization is Ozora. He is renamed Oliver Hutton in the European adaptations and Oliver Atom in the Latin American ones. *'Main Techniques:' Drive Shoot, Flying Drive Shoot, Phoenix Drive Shoot, Sky Wing Shoot **'Other Techniques (some of them he learnt while playing with others):' Barcelona Roulette (In Barça team), Heel Lift, Golden Combi (with Misaki), Golden Trio (with Misaki and Aoi), Sky Dive Shot, Japan Dive (with All-Japan in World Youth arc), Overhead Kick (from Roberto), Drive Pass, Flying Drive Pass, Twin Shoot (with Misaki), Drive Tiger Twin Shoot (with Hyuga), Chokkaku Feint (from Shingo), Green Cut Pass (from Misaki), Back Spin Pass, Counter Arrow Shoot, Foul Inducing Dribble, Gamnen Block (from Ishisaki), Back Flip and acrobatics (from Diaz), Sorachû Soccer Tachibana Kyô (from Tachibana Bros.), Jumping Pass, Rolling Overhead Kick, Nidan Flying Drive shoot (from naturezza), Santana Turn (from Santana), Skylab Defense (from Tachibana Bros.), Rivaul Turn (from Rivaul). ' ' * '''Seiyū:' Kōichi Hashimoto (Captain Tsubasa, Shin Captain Tsubasa); Shinichiro Miki (Captain Tsubasa J); Kenichi Suzumura (Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002) * Date of birth: 7 December * National team jersey number: #22/#1 * Position: Goalkeeper * Nickname: SGGK (Super Great Goalkeeper), SGFP (Super Great Fieldplayer) *Genzo Wakabayashi is an extroardinary goalkeeper who can catch almost anything thrown at him. Not many shots can come past Genzo. A charismatic guy, Genzo is also loyal to his friends and he is firm with his decisions. Genzo always keeps his feelings to himself and people close to him as seen in Shin Captain Tsubasa, when he's willingly criticize his teammates' performance in order to make them realize that football in Europe is different than what they play in Japan. His actions caused a lot of Japanese players to dislike him and Genzo only told Tsubasa his true intentions. From early childhood, he has aimed to be the best goalkeeper in the world. He tended to be selfish, and brag about his skills before he met and played a couple of games against Tsubasa. After his match against Tsubasa, he has learned to enjoy the game with his other teammates. The name Genzo can also be romanized as Genzou (as used in some English translations) or Genzō (as used in traditional Hepburn), although the official romanization is Genzo. Called Benji Price in the European and Latin American adaptations and Thomas Price in the French one. *'Special Techniques:' Straight Defense and Upper Defense * Seiyū: Hirotaka Suzuoki (Captain Tsubasa, Shin Captain Tsubasa) Nobuyuki Hiyama (Captain Tsubasa J); Takehito Koyasu (Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002) *'Date of birth:' 17 August *'National team jersey number:' #9 *'Position:' Forward *'Nickname:' The Moko, The Fierce Tiger, Tiger Striker *To help his family, Kojiro Hyuga wants to be a professional player, an ace striker. His devotion to football and his persistence to shoot the goal is outstanding. He was both Tsubasa’s and Genzo’s top rival. A great guy, Hyuga is not only strong, he is also tough but at the same time caring. Can be a bit impulsive at times, though. He was once famous because of his roughness and many players were scared of him. But, Hyuga is actually a kind boy who cares about his family and friends. In the World Youth series, Hyuga was one of the 7 players to be excluded from the Japanese National team after they lost 3 group matches with Real Japan 7 (R.J.7). Determined to get back into the team, Hyuga developed a new shot, the Raijuu shot, a shot which is a bit similar to Tsubasa's Drive Shoot, except that Hyuga's Raijuu Shot is a ground shot that will curve upward, unlike Tsubasa's Drive Shooter which will go up then curve downward. Hyuga always plays with his shirt's sleeves rolled up all the way to the shoulders. The name Kojiro Hyuga can also be romanized as Kojirou Hyuuga (as used in some English translations) or Kojirō Hyūga (as used in traditional Hepburn), although the official romanization is Kojiro Hyuga. Called Mark Lenders in the European adaptations and Steve Hyuga in Latin American ones. *'Special Techniques:' Chokusenteki (Straight line) Dribble, Tiger Shot, Neo-Tiger Shot, Raiju Shoot, Overhead Kick, Drive Tiger Twin shoot (with Tsubasa), Tiger Tackle and Tohogakuen Golden Combi *''' Seiyū:' Eiko Yamada (Captsin Tsubasa, Shin Captain Tsubasa), Megumi Ogata (Captain Tsubasa J (young)), Akira Ishida (Captain Tsubasa J (adult)), Satsuki Yukino (Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (young)), Kousuke Toriumi (Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (adult) * '''Date of birth:' 5 May * National team jersey number: #11 * Position: Mid-fielder * Nickname: Field Artist *He came to Nankatsu a few days after Tsubasa, whom he becomes his best friend. Taro moves from one place to another, following his father who works as a traveling artist. Before he met Tsubasa at Nankatsu, he played with Hyuga, Takeshi and Ken at Meiwa and with Matsuyama at Furano. Taro is sweet, kind and loyal to his friends. He is also sensitive to everybody’s feelings. Taro is a tender-hearted boy who is always smiling. But don’t underestimate him because he is as skilful as Tsubasa. Taro is also one of the 7 members to be excluded from the Japanese National Team after they lost to R.J.7 in 3 group matches in the Captain Tsubasa J series. The Boomerang Shot and the Boomerang Pass was something Taro developed after he was excluded from the Japanese Team. On Captain Tsubasa Golden-23, he has proven that he can play without Tsubasa, assuming the position of playmaker. Called Tom Baker in the European adaptations and Tom Misaki in Latin America while in the French version he is called Ben Baker. *'Special Techniques:' Boomerang Shoot, Green Cut Pass and Golden Combi **'Other Techniques:' Boomerang Pass, Roulette, Heel Pass, Golden Trio (Tsubasa and Aoi), Overhead Kick, Twin Shoot, Twin Overhead Kick. *'Seiyū:' Yūko Kobayashi (Captain Tsubasa J (young)), Shinichirou Ohta (Captain Tsubasa J (adult)), Ai Orikasa (Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (young)), Issei Miyazaki (Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (adult)) * Date of birth: 23 June * National team jersey number: #24/#6/#14 * Position: All positions (except goal keeper), Part-time coach * Nickname: Field no Kikoshi (Field Prince), Ace of Glass, young noble of the field *Jun Misugi would easily be the Japan’s best player. Unfortunately his failing heart condition forces him to play for only a short time almost every game before World Youth Series. During Japan's match against Argentina, Japan's coach silently thought to himself that Jun would have been Japan's top player(even better than Tsubasa) if it weren't for his current heart injury; then Jun scored Japan's victorious goal in that match. He completely recovered in the World Youth Series though. Jun is strong-willed and dedicated besides being kind and clever. Jun can read the opposing team’s formation and tactics even when he is not playing on the field; not to mention his ability on how to control his opponent’s movements. He can play well in any position on the field except the goal keeper thanks for his wisdom, usually entrusted as Right middle field in FC Tokyo (since Road to 2002 series) and libero as leader of defensive line of all Japan (since the World Youth) In the Golden 23 series, together with Misaki Taro and Matsuyama Hikaru, he formed the 3M, the core of the olympic Japanese team when their oversea teammate were not summoned Called Julian Ross in some European adaptations, or Andy Johnson in others. *'Special Techniques:' Drive shoot, Overhead Kick, Drive Pass, Off-side strategy, Misugi's lure and Flying Drive shoot *'Seiyū: ' Teiyū Ichiryūsai (Captain Tsubasa, Shin Captain Tsubasa), Tsutomu Kashiwakura (Captain Tsubasa J), Akira Ishida (Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002) * Date of birth: 21 June * National team jersey number: #12 * Position: Defending Mid-fielder * Nickname: Wild Eagle *Hikaru Matsuyama is one of the best defenders in the world. He can intercept many passes and shots from the opposing team. Matsuyama is selfless and he is a smart leader. But he can be very reserved sometimes. Matsuyama is well-known for his great ball control and accuracy. It was stated in an episode of Captain Tsubasa that he is considered to have the best footwork among the Japanese players. Any team would be very lucky to have him as a defender. His trademark shot called Eagle Shot or Arawashishot(Wild Eagle Shot), a powerful ground shot. In the Captain Tsubasa original series, it is said that Matsuyama's Arawashi Shot was inspired when he watched a group of girls playing volleyball with the Furano team manager and later his girlfriend, Yoshiko Fujisawa. However, in the Road to 2002 / Road to Dream series, the Arawashi Shot was something Matsuyama thought up himself to defeat Tsubasa and Nankatsu FC. Called Armand Callahan in some European adaptations; others change his first name to Philip, retaining the Western surname. *'Special Techniques:' Eagle shoot, Eagle tackle, Overhead kick, Avalanche strategy *'Seiyū: 'Masami Kikuchi (Captain Tsubasa J), Showtaro Morikubo (Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002) * Date of birth: 12 March * National team jersey number: #20 * Position: Mid-fielder * Nickname: Prince of the Sun, Green light, Midfield's Dynamo *Excellent player who debuted in the series in the World Youth saga, previous number 12 of Nakahara FC and later went to train to Italy but previous to that he received three coins from Tsubasa that Aoi keeps as luck charms. He played in FC Inter Milan and became friends with Gino Hernandez, and he developed a grudge against Gentile. After two years of training in that team, he was called to go back to the Japanese Youth Team to play against Thailand. He left Inter to go to play for a Serie C1 team, Albese. He's very fast and has excellent techniques, even becoming friends with Tsubasa and Misaki to made a "Golden Trio". Called Rob Denton in the European adaptations. *'Special Techniques:' Overhead Kick, Chokkaku Feint, Chokkaku Tornedo Feint, Golden Trio(With Tsubasa and Misaki) *'Other Techniques:' Chokomaka Defense(One-Shot All Stars), Hinotama Press(One-Shot All Stars), Shinkansen Shoot, Twin Shoot, Heikaku Feint, Fake Chokkaku Feint, Chokkaku Dribble, Matanuki Shoot, Matanuki Rovesciata, Various Angle Feint. *'Seiyū:' Houchu Ohtsuka (Captain Tsubasa), Yoshitaka Ohtsuka (Shin Captain Tsubasa), Hideo Ishikawa (Captain Tsubasa J) * Date of birth: 10 July * National team jersey number: #7 * Position: Defender * Nickname: Ace Killer, Kamisori Fighter, Osaka Local Fighter *Makoto Soda is a fearsome defender who knows how to injure people with tackles without the referee's knowledge. He is quite fast and he tends to put effects on his balls when he passes or shoots. A bit like Hyuga and Napoleon, he is an impulsive person and can get into a fight with someone. His various techniques include Kamisori Shoot, Kamisori pass and Kamisori tackle. *'Special Techniques:' Kamisori Shoot, Kamisori Centering and Kamisori Tackle *'Seiyū:' Shigeru Nakahara (Shin Captain Tsubasa), Hiroyuki Satou (Captain Tsubasa J) * Date of birth: 22 March * National team jersey number: #18 * Position: Forward * Nickname: Speed Star, Falcon Fighter *Shun Nitta is one of the youngest player in Japan. But he is the fastest runner there. Being a forward in Japan national team, Nitta has an incredible speed. It is said that he can run 100 metres in 11 seconds or less. Nitta is very kind and he respected all the players on the team. Although he is a bit arrogant and impulsive at first, Nitta can be considered as one of the most talented forward in Japan. *'Special Techniques:' Falcon Shoot, Jumping Falcon Volley Shoot, Running Falcon Shoot, Left Falcon Shoot, and New Falcon Shoot (Hayabusha Geri) *'Seiyū:' Nobuo Tobita (Captain Tsubasa, Shin Captain Tsubasa), Tomokazu Seki(Captain Tsubasa J), Kentarou Itou (Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002) * Date of birth: 29 December * National team jersey number: #17 * Position: Goalkeeper/Forward * Nickname: '''SGKK (Super Great Karate Keeper) *Ken Wakashimazu is one of Japan’s top goalkeepers. He used to be a karate fighter before becoming a goalkeeper. Known as the“ Karate Keeper ”, Ken uses his karate skills and speed to his advantage as a goalkeeper. A cool guy, Ken is faithful to his best friends, which are Hyuga and Takeshi. He is a bit conceited at first, though. Ken is calm and can read one team’s tactics very quickly. However, he always gets competitive with Genzo in seeing who is a better goalkeeper. In the new Golden-23 series he becomes a forward and scores 2 goals (One goal in each match) in friendly matches against Nigeria and Denmark. Called '''Ed Warner in some European adaptations, and Richard Tex-Tex in others. *'Special Techniques:' Shuto Defense & Sankaku geri defense, Overhead Kick, Jumping Volley, Wakadoryu Combi, Sankaku Geri Overhead Kick, Wakadoryu Transforming Kick. *'Seiyū:' Hiroko Maruyama (Captain Tsubasa, Shin Captain Tsubasa), Chie Satou (Captain Tsubasa J (young)), Kappei Yamaguchi (Captain Tsubasa J (adult), Urara Takano (Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002) * Date of birth: 1 April * National team jersey number: #14/#4 * Position: Defender * Nickname: Monkey *Ryo is Tsubasa's best friend since the story's very beginning. Though Ishizaki's soccer techniques are far from Tsubasa's level, his strong will and relentless personality has won himself a position in the national team. A demonstration of this is shown during World Youth Cup Finals when Ishizaki was knocked out-cold by blocking an extremely powerful shot at close distance with his face. Called Bruce Harper in the European adaptations. *'Special Techniques:' Face Block Defense, Banana Shoot * Seiyū: Noriko Uemura (Captain Tsubasa), Tomoko Ishimura (Captain Tsubasa J), Junko Takeuchi (Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (young)), Kōhei Kiyasu (Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (adult)) * Date of birth: 2 January * National team jersey number: #15 * Position: Mid-fielder * Nickname: Star of Next Generation, Extension of Golden Age Called Danny Mellow in the European version and Ralph in the Latin American version. And Danny Takeshi in the Portugal version. * Date of birth: 6 October * National team jersey number: #2 * Position: Forward * Nickname: Air Monkey * Special Techniques: Aerial Soccer, Skylab Hurricane (with Kazuo or Jito) * Date of birth: 6 October * National team jersey number: #3 * Position: Forward * Nickname: Air Monkey * Special Techniques: Aerial Soccer, Skylab Hurricane (with Masao or Jito) * Date of birth: 29 April * National team jersey number: #5 * Position: Defender * Nickname: Giant *Jito is a huge player. Because of this he always guards the other team's tallest player, as in the World Youth series he had to defend China's tallest member, Hi Sho, despite lack of jumping power, and Saudi Arabia's Vulcan, who is 210 cm. At first, he was a terrifying rival for Tsubasa. In the Shin Captain Tsubasa series, he scored a goal for the Hirado Football team by blowing Morisaki into the net with the ball. Tsubasa repaid him by doing the same, getting Jito in the net with his Drive Shoot. *'Special Techniques:' Hirado Combi (with Sano), Skylab Hurricane (with Tachibana twins) * Date of birth: 2 August * National team jersey number: #16 * Position: Forward * Nickname: Field Acrobat *Sano is a brilliant Midfielder. He and Jito form the Hirado Combi. He keeps the ball very skillfully from opposing players. His ball keeping ability can only be edged by Matsuyama. * Special Techniques: Hirado Combi (with Jito) * '''Date of birth:' 20 December * National team jersey number: #8 * Position: Mid-fielder * Nickname: Field Soldier *Mamoru Izawa is a substitute of Japan. He is a specialist at headers and usually wins most of his heading duels. He also has a good team play especially with Kisugi and Taki. The three of them form the Shutetsu Trio which is a combination of fast passes to each other. Izawa is the most skillful in the Shutetsu Trio. Although Izawa is only a substitute of Japan, he has proved himself several times that he was a good defender. In the new Golden-23 series, in a match vs Denmark, he replaces Jito and showed that he was capable of defending. *'Special Techniques:' Shutetsu Trio * '''Date of birth:' 8 August * National team jersey number: #13 * Position: Forward * Nickname: Excellent Wing *Hajime Taki is a substitute of Japan. His best friend is Kisugi and they have always been together since primary school. Together with Kisugi and Izawa, The three of them form the Shutetsu Trio which is a combination of fast passes to each other. He is reasonably fast and his favourite technique is to run straight along the right side line of the field. *'Special Techniques:' Shutetsu Trio and Nankatsu Silver Combi * '''Date of birth:' 15 May * National team jersey number: #21 * Position: Forward * Nickname: Maintainer of Score of Shutetsu *Kisugi Teppei is a substitute of Japan. His best friend is Taki and they have always been together since primary school. Together with Taki and Izawa, the three of them form the Shutetsu Trio which is a combination of fast passes to each other. *'Special Techniques:' Shutetsu Trio & Nankatsu Silver Combi * '''Date of birth:' TBD * National team jersey number: #1 * Position: Goalkeeper * Nickname: STGK (Super Tenacity Goalkeeper), SGGK (Super Ganbari Goalkeeper) *Yuzo Morisaki is the third-string goalkeeper of the team. At first, he doesn't standout very much. He was just a replacement keeper for Wakabayashi in Nankatsu. In The World Youth series versus Thailand, he was the starting keeper, as Wakashimazu left the team and Wakabayashi is still injured and in Germany. Even if he took 4 goals, which was a 4-1 start for Thailand, he held his own until Wakabayashi miraculously went to the game and praised him for his efforts, in which he managed to crash on the goal bar just to save a shot, where he got his nickname, STGK. *'Special Techniques:' TBD Foreign Karl-Heinz Schneider (Germany) * Date of birth: 4 July * National team jersey number: #11 * Position: Forward * Team: Bayern Munich (Germany) * Nickname: The Kaiser, King of German football *He is the captain and ace striker of the German team. He is also the guy whom Genzo admired the most when he was in Germany since many shots from Schneider were untouchable. He can be called the European version of Tsubasa since they're surprisingly similar in looks (their only real differences are the eye and hair colors; Tsubasa has black hair and brown eyes, while Schneider has blond hair and blue eyes, similar to a palette swap). Schneider is very sweet and kind in real life (he loves his family dearly, specially after his parent's close divorce), but he is very dangerous on the field and is a very noble and dignified rival to Genzo. *'Special Techniques:' Fire Shot, Neo-Fire Shot, Chokusenteki Dribble. Carlos Santana (Brazil) * Date of birth: May 1 * National team jersey number: #11 * Position: Forward * Team: Valencia CF (Spain) * Nickname: Son of the Soccer God, Soccer Cyborg *'Special Techniques:' " Arrow Jumping Overhead(Inspired by Tsubasa), Rolling Overhead, Rising Arrow Shoot(Inspired by Tsubasa), Santana Turn, Skywing Shoot(From Roberto), Tornado Arrow Skywing Shoot(Inspired by Roberto,Tsubasa and Hino), Twin Shoot(With Natureza)'' Elle Sid Pierre (France) * Date of Birth: August 16 * National team Jersey Number: #10 * Position: Mid-fielder * Team: Paris Saint Germain (France) * Nickname: Field Artist, Beautiful Beast *He is the Captain, and Play maker of the France team. El Sid (Alcide/Elsit) Pierre is the son of a multi-millionaire, he was disgusted with how he was treated because of this whether it was with favoritism or discrimination. His only outlet was football, he practiced football because in football there are no relations, poor or rich, the rules are the same for everyone, and everyone's objective is the ball. Pierre is very patriotic and places enormous pressure upon himself to perform well for France. He has developed a rivalry with Misaki of Japan. * Special Techniques: Slide Shoot, Off-side Strategy, Eiffel Attack(with Napoleon) Juan Diaz (Argentina) * Date of Birth: January 25 * National team Jersey Number: #10 * Position: Mid-fielder * Team: Argentinos Juniors (Argentina) * Nickname: Heaven-sent Child of Soccer, Soccer Genius *He is the Captain and top scorer of the Argentina team. At first Diaz is arrogant and conceited, but he is somewhat humbled after his match with Japan and duel with Tsubasa. Diaz has been playing football since he was 7 months old, and is considered to be a Soccer Genius. Throughout Argentina no one of his age group could compete with him, at 12 years old he was recruited by his hometown's club along with his best friend Alan Pascal. Diaz is very talented and has been deemed to be the next generation superstar of Argentina Soccer, even being compared to Diego Maradona. Because of their talents and similarities he has developed a rivalry with Tsubasa of Japan. * Special Techniques: Drive Shooter, Argentina Golden Combi(with Pascal), Drive Shoot, Acrobatics Gino Hernandez/Fernandez (Italy) * Date of Birth: February 4 * National team Jersey Number: #1 * Position: Goalkeeper * Team: Internazionale FC (Italy) after Gino recognized Aoi's potential and determination. Gino's skills as a keeper is superb as he is able to stop many great shots from many great players. Gino also has the ability to remain calm in dire situations and create strategies as he displayed in Italy's match against Japan. Natureza/Natoureeza/Natoureza (Brazil) * Date of Birth: - * National team Jersey Number: #10 * Position: Forward * Team: Real Madrid CF (Spain) * Nickname: King of Soccer Born in Brazil, he never played in any soccer club and only trained in his village with his friends. Natoureza means "Nature". He is nicknamed the King of Soccer because of his great ability with the ball, he has all the attributes to be the greatest soccer player in the world, only compared to Tsubasa. He plays for the Real Madrid after leaving Brazil and we can see that a second confrontation with Tsubasa is about to happened in a chapter of the Golden-23 but the result is yet to be determined. * Special Techniques: Aurora Feint, Back Heel Pass, Kakudo 0 no Shoot (angle 0 shoot), Nidan Flying Drive Shoot, Rabona Feint, Flying Drive Shoot, Heel Lift, Jumping Volley, Overhead Kick, Handoshusoku Jinho (Reverse Shoot), Twin Shoot(With Roberto Carolus and Santana), Basketball Ball Keep, Brazil Golden Trio (with Santana and Rivaul) Non-players * (known as Anego -"older sister"- in the anime series): Ozora Tsubasa's cheerleader, team manager, girlfriend and later wife. In the new Golden-23 series she is pregnant. * Yayoi Aoba: Tsubasa's first friend and Sanae's close friend and Jun Misugi's girl friend. * Yoshiko Fujisawa: Hikaru's assistant and later girlfriend. She moved to the United States, to return some months later. * Kumi Sugimoto: Sanae's close friend, who joins the Nankatsu club because of her crush on Tsubasa. When she declares her love for him but he tells her that he loves Sanae, she accepts it and encourages him to tell her. * Yukari Nishimoto: Originally from Nagasaki, she's the cousin of Jito Hiroshi and the best friend of Sanae. In the WYC manga, she falls for Ryo Ishizaki and they later start dating. * Kaori Matsumoto: First the castout for the Toho team, later Hyuga Kojiro's manager. * : A former Brazilian player who was forced to retire after an eye injury. Trained Tsubasa and Nankatsu's Team, and later, became the coach for Brazil. History Manga *''Captain Tsubasa'' (1981-1988 in Weekly Shōnen Jump; 37 volumes) *Captain Tsubasa Boku wa Misaki Taro (lit. I am Taro Misaki) (one-shot) *Captain Tsubasa: Saikyo no teki:Holland Youth (one-shot) *''Captain Tsubasa: "World Youth" Saga'' (1994-1997 in Weekly Shōnen Jump; 18 volumes) *''Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002'' (2001-2004 in Weekly Young Jump; 15 volumes; 144 chapters) *Captain Tsubasa Millennium Dream (one-shot) *Captain Tsubasa Final Countdown (one-shot) *''Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 - Go for 2006'' (5 chapters included in the 15th volume of Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002) *Captain Tsubasa FCRB (one-shot) *Captain Tsubasa Golden Dream (one-shot) *''Captain Tsubasa: All Star Game'' (one-shot; 5 chapters) *''Captain Tsubasa: Golden-23'' (2005-2008 in Weekly Young Jump; 12 volumes) *Captain Tsubasa Japan Dream 2006 (one-shot) *Captain Tsubasa Kaigai - Gekito in Calcio (May 2009-September 2009 in Weekly Young Jump) *Captain Tsubasa Kaigai - Gekito Hen En La Liga (February 2010–Present in Weekly Young Jump) *Captain Tsubasa Live Together 2010 (one-shot) Anime *1983 ~ 1986: Captain Tsubasa (TV Series) *1985/07/13: Captain Tsubasa: Europe Daikessen (Movie) *1985/12/21: Captain Tsubasa: Ayaushi! Zen Nihon Jr. (Movie) *1986/03/15: Captain Tsubasa: Asu ni Mukatte Hashire (Movie) *1986/07/12: Captain Tsubasa: Sekai Daikessen! Jr. World Cup! (Movie) *1989 ~ 1990: Shin Captain Tsubasa (OVA Series) *1994: Captain Tsubasa Saikyou no Teki! Holland Youth (OVA) *1994 ~ 1995: Captain Tsubasa J (TV Series) *2001 ~ 2002: Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 (TV Series: officially known as simply Captain Tsubasa and "Road to Dream") Episodes Match results MATCH RESULTS FOR CAPTAIN TSUBASA *Nankatsu 5 - Nishigaoka 2 *Nankatsu 2 - Shutetsu 2 *Nankatsu SC 7 - Fuji FC 0 *Nankatsu SC 10 - Igawa SC 0 *Nankatsu SC 11 - Kakegawa FC 0 *Nankatsu SC 8 - Hatsukura SC 0 *Nankatsu SC 9 - Nakano FC 0 *Nankatsu SC 7 - Hamana FC 0 *Nankatsu SC 3 - Shimada SC 2 *Nankatsu SC 3 - Shimizu FC 0 *Meiwa FC 4 - Nanbu 3 *Furano 1 - Sapporo FC 0 *Nankatsu SC 6 - Meiwa FC 7 *Nankatsu SC 9 - Oozu SS 0 *Nankatsu SC 3 - Hanawa 2 *Nankatsu SC 5 - Naniwa SC 1 *Nankatsu SC 7 - Shinshiro 0 *Musashi FC 6 - Hitachi 2 *Meiwa FC 5 - Katsunishi 1 *Furano 3 - Yonago 1 *Nankastu SC 5 - Musashi FC 4 *Meiwa FC 3 - Furano 2 *Nankatsu SC 4 - Meiwa FC 2 *Nankatsu 6 - Ito 0 *Nankatsu 3 - Kawane 0 *Nankatsu 7 - Hamanaka 1 *Nankatsu 4 - Otaichi 0 *Nankatsu 5 - Okabe 1 *Nankatsu 3 - Ohtomo 1 *Tohou 3 - Musashi 2 *Nankatsu 2 - Azumaichi 1 *Nankatsu 6 - Nishikigaoka 0 *Nankatsu 3 - Hanawa 2 *Nankatsu 4 - Hirado 3 *Meiwa 2 - Kanemura 0 *Tohou 3 - Chuubo 0 *Furano 2 - Minamiuwa 1 *Nankatsu 3 - Furano 2 *Tohou 2 - Meiwa 1 *Nankatsu 4 - Tohou 4 Match Results for Shin Captain Tsubasa *Japan 3 - Mihara FC (more than 21 years old team) 1 *Japan 2 - Mikadowa FC (more than 21 years old team) 0 *Japan 2 - Toho FC (more than 21 years old team) 1 *Japan 1 - Hamburger SV 5 *Japan 2 - Werder Bremen 3 *Italy 1 - Werder Bremen 0 *Paris Saint-Germain 0 - France 0 *Japan 3 - Bayern Munich 0 *Japan 4 - Netherlands 0 *Japan 3 - Belgium 1 *Germany 4 - Canada 0 *Germany 4 - Portugal 1 *Portugal 1 - Canada 0 *Uruguay 3 - Belgium 1 *Uruguay 1 - Spain 0 *Spain 2 - Belgium 2 *France 3 - England 1 *England 2 - Malaysia 0 *France 3 - Malaysia 0 *Japan 2 - Italy 1 *Argentina 5 - Italy 0 *Japan 5 - Argentina 4 *Germany 6 - Uruguay 1 *France 4 - Japan 4 (4-5 after penalty kicks) *Japan 3 - Germany 2 *Japan (more than 21 years old team) 3 - Grêmio 3 *Bayern Munich 1 - Hamburger SV 2 *Nankatsu SC 0 - Ohtomo FC 1 *Nankatsu SC 1 - Toho FC 2 Match Results for Captain Tsubasa World Youth *Inter Milan 2 - A.C. Milan 1 *Inter Milan 2 - Juventus 3 *São Paulo FC 4 - CR Flamengo 3 *Japan1 2 - R.J.7 3 *Japan2 0 - R.J.7 5 *Japan3 0 - R.J.7 6 *Japan 2 - Chinese Taipei 1 *Thailand 12 - Guam 0 *Japan 4 - Guam 0 *Thailand 11 - China Tai Pei 0 *Guam 1 - China Tai Pei 1 *Japan 5 - Thailand 4 *Japan (excluded players) 10 - R.J.7 2 *Japan 8 - Uzbekistan 1 *Japan 6 - United Arab Emirates 0 *Japan 4 - Saudi Arabia 1 *Japan 6 - People's Republic of China 3 *Japan 3 - Iraq 0 *Japan 2 - South Korea 0 *Inter Milan 1 - Sampdoria 0 *Japan 2 - Mexico 1 *Japan 6 - Uruguay 5 *Japan 4 - Italy 0 *Japan 1 - Sweden 0 (a.e.t.) *Japan 1 - Holland 0 (a.e.t.) *Japan 3 - Brazil 2 (a.e.t.) MATCH RESULTS FOR CAPTAIN TSUBASA ROAD TO 2002 *São Paulo-Palmeiras 5-1 *Hamburger SV-Werder Bremen 1-0 *Hamburger SV-Koln 2-0 *Hamburger SV-Freiburg 1-0 *Juventus-Parma 1-0 *Barcelona B-Albacete 10-0 *Barcelona-Valencia 2-2 *Bayern Munich-Hamburger SV 2-1 *Málaga B-Barcelona B 1-7 *Sanfrecce Hiroshima-Shimizu S-Pulse 2-1 *Cerezo Osaka-Tokyo Verdy 1969 2-0 *Gamba Osaka-Yokohama F. Marinos 1-0 *Avispa Fukuoka-Ichihara Jef United 2-1 *Kashima Antlers-Vissel Kobe 4-2 *Nagoya-Kashiwa 1-0 *Consadole Sapporo-FC Tokyo 1-1 *Jubilo Iwata-Urawa Red Diamond 2-1 *Barcelona B-Racing de Santander 7-1 *Barcelona-Rayo Vallecano 2-3 *Celta Vigo-Barcelona 3-0 *Barcelona-Real Madrid 6-5 MATCH RESULTS FOR CAPTAIN TSUBASA GOLDEN-23 *Japan-Germany 2-2 *Real Valladolid-Barcelona 0-2 *Real Madrid-Oviedo 2-2 *Japan U-20-Korea U-20 1-1 6-5 pk *Japan U-22-Denmark U-22 4-2 *Barcelona-Sevilla 3-1 *Japan U-22-Nigeria U-22 2-2 *Valencia-Barcelona 2-3 *Japan U-22-Paraguay U-22 3-0 *Barcelona-Atlético Madrid 2-1 *Japan-Malaysia: 6-0 *Japan-Thailand: 2-0 *Japan-Bahrain: 3-0 *Japan-Malaysia (return match): 5-0 *Japan-Thailand (return match): 3-0 *Japan-Bahrain (return match): 5-0 *Japan-Saudi Arabia: 1-1 *Japan-Vietnam: 4-0 *Japan-Australia: 1-3 *Japan-Saudi Arabia (return match): 2-0 *Australia-Vietnam (return match): 5-0 *Japan-Vietnam (return match): 4-0 *Australia-Saudi Arabia (return match): 1-1 *Japan-Australia (return match) : 4-1 *Japan-Greece : 2-2 MATCH RESULTS FOR CAPTAIN TSUBASA KAIGAI GEKITO IN CALCIO *Reggiana-Albese 3-2 (Serie C1) *Ravenna-Albinoleffe 2-1 (Serie C1) Music Captain Tsubasa *Opening #''Moete Hero'' by Hiroyuki Okita *Ending #''Fuyu no Lion'' (「冬のライオン」)by Hiroyuki Okita Shin Captain Tsubasa *Opening #''So Long Dear Friend'' by JETZT *Ending #''Saigo no FIRST KISS'' by Shouko Suzuki Captain Tsubasa J *Opening #''Fighting'' by Face Free *Ending #''Otokodaro'' (「男だろっ」) by Yamazaki Ayako Captain Tsubasa Road To 2002 / Road To Dream *Opening #''Dragon Screamer'' by Da Pump (EP 1 - 35) #''Our Relation'' by Imai Eriko (EP 36 - 52) *Ending #''Feel So Right'' by MAX (EP 1 - 13) #''Katsu '' Arranged by Toul Soul Brothers, Music by D.A.I(EP 14 - 26) #''Keep On Going'' by Enomoto Atsuko (EP 27 - 39) #''Break Off!'' by DASEIN - (EP 40 - 52) Video games Captain Tsubasa was adapted into several Nintendo Super Famicom (the Japanese equivalent of Super NES) video game adaptations. It can be considered either a "Sports RPG" or "Soccer simulation". Characters run down the field in real time, but when a player comes into contact with an opposing player, a turn based battle is initiated. The player can select moves such as "slide tackle" or "header" depending on the situation, and success is based on individual teammate stats, which improves with each win. Animations are impressive for the original Famicom (Nintendo Entertainment System), demonstrating smooth and dynamic moves, large and fast moving sprites, and physics-defying moves. Upon release, the soccer-based RPGs topped the sales charts in both Japan and South America, even an official Spanish language version was published. Captain Tsubasa for NES was distributed in North America as Tecmo Cup Soccer Game, as part of the Tecmo sports franchise. It was heavily Americanized, featuring a different main character, a different introduction, different music, and more American looking characters (no spiky black hair, for example). Tecmo Cup Football Game, on the other hand, is a Captain Tsubasa rip-off designed for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis and targeted for the European market. It features an overall looking much more reminiscent to the Japanese series, only avoiding the original Captain Tsubasa characters' and instead replacing them with similar redesigned ones, following characteristics from the German ethnicity (mostly spiky blond/brown hair and large blue eyes) along with using western names. Tecmo World Cup, Tecmo World Cup '92, and Tecmo World Cup '93 for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis are unrelated to the Captain Tsubasa series. Each subsequent release in the series improved on graphics and gameplay. Captain Tsubasa J, the final Captain Tsubasa game for the Super Famicom (Super NES), abandons the RPG formula and plays as a traditional soccer action title. Another game based on Captain Tsubasa J was later released on the Sony PlayStation, "Captain Tsubasa J: Get In The Tomorrow" by Bandai. In the Nintendo DS crossover fighting game Jump Ultimate Stars, Tsubasa, Wakabayashi and Hyuga appear as support characters, while Roberto and Sanae appear as helper characters. Misaki also has a cameo in the game, appearing when Tsubasa is summoned with a certain koma. List of games *'Famicom' **''Captain Tsubasa'' **''Captain Tsubasa Vol. II: Super Striker'' *'NES' **''Tecmo Cup Soccer Game'' *'Super Famicom' **''Captain Tsubasa 3: Koutei no Chousen (Challenge of Kaiser)'' **''Captain Tsubasa 4: Pro no Rival Tachi (Pro's Rivals)'' **''Captain Tsubasa 5: Hasha no Shogo Campione (Boy's Soccer Team)'' **''Captain Tsubasa J: The Way to World Youth'' *'Game Boy' **''Captain Tsubasa Vs.'' **''Captain Tsubasa J'' *'Mega Drive/Genesis' **''Tecmo Cup Football Game'' *'Mega-CD' **''Captain Tsubasa'' *'PlayStation' **''Captain Tsubasa J: Get In The Tomorrow'' **''Captain Tsubasa: Aratanaru Densetsu Joshou'' *'PlayStation 2' **''Captain Tsubasa'' *'Game Boy Advance' **''Captain Tsubasa: Eikou no Kiseki'' *'Nintendo GameCube' **''Captain Tsubasa: Ougon Sedai no Chousen'' *'Nintendo DS' **''Captain Tsubasa: Gekitou no Kiseki'' *'PC' **''Captain Tsubasa Jikkyou Typing'' *'Mobile Phone' **''Captain Tsubasa: Nankatsu vs. Toho'' Impact *Because of its potential to help promote the sport, Japan Football Association assisted with the development of the Captain Tsubasa series. *''Captain Tsubasa'' has inspired the likes of prominent footballers such as Hidetoshi Nakata,‘I don’t understand why people are football fans. I don’t like to watch any kind of sport’ - by Jonathan Northcroft, The Sunday Times, January 1, 2006. Seigo Narazaki, Zinedine Zidane, Francesco Totti, Fernando Torres, Christian Vieri, Giuseppe Sculli, Alessandro Del PieroComic strip hero who inspired Nakata and Del Piero - by Agence France-Presse, May 10, 2002 and Alexis Sánchez to play football and choose it as a career. *Some characters in the Captain Tsubasa series are based on real life football players and coaches and referees. For example Juan Diaz, Karl-Heinz Schneider, Brain Cruyfford, Cha Inchon, Jose Peres, Minato Gamo and Mark Owairan are based on Diego Maradona, Karl-Heinz Rummenigge, Johan Cruyff, Cha Bum-Kun, Jorge Solari, Shu Kamo and Saeed Al-Owairan respectively. In the final episode of Road To World Cup 2002, the referee to Japan-Brazil looks like Pierluigi Collina. *Real life players such as Yasuhiko Okudera and Ruud Gullit have been actively featured in the manga. *A part of a scene from the famous Nankatsu-Toho Final appeared in another football anime called Pegasus. *There is a small parody of captain Tsubasa in the first episode of Eyeshield 21 which is an anime about American football. *Shaolin Soccer was inspired by Captain Tsubasa.Q&A: Stephen Chow The final shot in the movie, in which the ball mimics the form of a tiger, is based on Hyuga's trademark tiger shot. *In the Arabic dub of the show, Tsubasa is called Majed. *Recently a Japanese-aid truck in Iraq was decorated with images of Captain Tsubasa, to dissipate people's fear of it, due to the popularity of the program.http://intersections.anu.edu.au/issue20/mclelland.htm *In volume 52 of JoJo's Bizarre adventure, inside of Coco Jumbo's stand-created room, there's a TV showing the face of the protagonist Tsubasa Ozora. *Captain Tsubasa has been very successful in Mexico and other Latin American countries that have a great love for football. In Mexico there were several name changes, as the series being called Super Campeones (Spanish for Super Champions), Tsubasa Ozora was named Oliver Atom, Kojiro Hyuga was named Steve Hyuga, Genzo Wakabayashi was named Benji Price, Taro Misaki was named Tom Misaki (and in some of the first episodes, Tom Baker) and Ken Wakashimazu was named Richard Tex-Tex, among others. Of the most popular characters, Aoi Shingo actually kept his name intact, although he was known as Terry in Spain. The Nankatsu team is renamed to "Niupi", derived from "New Team". Also, Meiwa FC was translated to "Franco Canadiense", Toho to "Colegio Superior", "Saint Francis" (due to the S the F and the C in the shirt) for Shutetsu, Musashi FC to "Colegio Alemán", Azumaichi to "Colegio Anglosajon" and Hanawa to "Equipo Hispano" (as in the Nankatsu, due to the "H" on their jerseys). *In Brazil, even though all Japanese family names were retained (except for Roberto, who had his Hongo surname replaced with the nickname Maravilha, which means "wonder"), three of the characters had their given names changed: Ozora was renamed Oliver Tsubasa, Genzo was rebaptized Benji Wakabayashi and Taro was rechristened Carlos Misaki. However, in the Brazilian dub of road of 2002 the characters have their original names, but due to dubbing errors, Kojiro Hyuga is renamed "Kojiro Huega" and Shingo Aoi is renamed "Shingo Oau", respectively. *Captain Tsubasa is highly popular in Italy, Spain and Portugal. Entitled "Holly & Benji" in Italy, "Campeones: Oliver y Benji" in Spain and "Oliver e Benji" in Portugal most of the characters' Japanese names were changed to English names, such as Oliver "Holly" Hutton (pronounced "Atton", also spelled Atton in the Spanish version) for Tsubasa, and Benji Price for Genzo Wakabayashi. Other notable names included Tsubasa Ozora's arch-rival Kojiro Hyuga as Mark Landers. The team names were also changed to more English sounding names such as the "New Team" for Nankatsu (probably due to the "N" on their jerseys), "Saint Francis" for Shutetsu (as in the Mexican version), "Mambo" for Musashi FC, "Artic" for Azumaichi, "Hot Dog" for Hanawa SS and "Muppet" for Meiwa FC. Also, in the Mexican version, the name for Nankatsu team was changed to Niupi, Meiwa FC was translated to "Franco Canadiense", Toho to "Colegio Superior", Musashi FC to "Colegio Aleman" and Hanawa to "Equipo Hispano" (as in the Nankatsu, due to the "H" on their jerseys). Interestingly enough, the French version which was also extremely popular was called "Olive et Tom" with Tom/Thomas being the goalkeeper while the name Ben was given to Tsubasa's friend, Misaki, unlike the other European versions. The main character's name didn't change much compared to the other European versions as he was called Olivier Atton. *As of May 2006, the first two arcs of Captain Tsubasa have sold the 7th most copies of any manga serialized in Shōnen Jump, outselling series such as Rurouni Kenshin and Yu Yu Hakusho. *In the Rosario + Vampire series' 5th episode, the beginning is a well-done parody of the series, with Tsukune Aono in the role of Tsubasa. In the parody also appear other characters, such as Misaki, Hyuga, Sawada and others. *Captain Tsubasa is really popular in Poland. It is called "Kapitan Tsubasa" and can be watched in TV for over 20 years. International Broadcast * Chile ** Chilevision (1998–1999) and (2004)remaster* ** Megavision (1993–1995) and (1997–2000) ** Canal 33 Temuco (2008–present) See also *Football in Japan Notes and references External links * [http://www.konami.jp/tsubasa/ Captain Tsubasa: Gekito no Kiseki] Konami official website * [http://annex.s-manga.net/tsubasa Captain Tsubasa manga official website] * [http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/cap_tsuba TV Tokyo official Captain Tsubasa anime website] *[http://www.enokifilmsusa.com/library/tsubasa_origenal.htm Enoki Films USA Flash Kicker also known as Captain Tsubasa website] * La Página de Capitán Tsubasa * * * * * * * * * * *[http://www.anime-games.co.uk/captsuindex.php Captain Tsubasa] at Anime Video Games Reviews * Captain Tsubasa DataBase (all about manga, animation and players/teams in French) *Captain Tsubasa Video Episode 1 *Captain Tsubasa Gallery (a big Gallery about Captain Tsubasa) ar:كابتن ماجد ca:Kyaputen Tsubasa de:Captain Tsubasa el:Captain Tsubasa es:Capitán Tsubasa fa:کاپیتان سوباسا fr:Captain Tsubasa id:Kapten Tsubasa it:Holly e Benji lv:Kapteinis Cubasa ms:Captain Tsubasa nl:Captain Tsubasa ja:キャプテン翼 pl:Kapitan Jastrząb pt:Captain Tsubasa ru:Captain Tsubasa sv:Captain Tsubasa tl:Captain Tsubasa th:กัปตันซึบาสะ tr:Kaptan Tsubasa vi:Subasa zh:足球小將 Category:Captain Tsubasa Category:Association football anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Anime of 1983 Category:Anime of 1985 Category:Anime of 1986 Category:Anime of 1994 Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Manga of 1981 Category:Manga of 1994 Category:Manga of 2001 Category:Manga of 2005 Category:Anime films Category:Anime OVAs